


Take it back yourself, puppy

by Jinbeizaki



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mention of IwaDai, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: Kuroo loves to steal Sousuke's clothes and it comes biting him back in an unexpected way.Catboys & Dogboys AU
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883800
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Take it back yourself, puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo Week Day 7: Catboy
> 
> Sousuke and Kuroo are both hybrids in this AU, respectively dog/human and cat/human. Basically, they have ears and tails. 
> 
> This fiction is inspired by [ one of my commissions](https://twitter.com/bringmepotato/status/1285252138210258946) made by the greatest [Jimi](https://twitter.com/bringmepotato)! 
> 
> Be aware that the Omake part is where the NSFW is so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kuroo was infuriating.

Everything single thing about him was. Whether it be his lanky lithe body or his annoying rotten spoiled attitude, Sousuke understood why everyone loved Kuroo Tetsurou. No one was insensible to his charms –either they loved his body or his mind or sometimes both. And unfortunately for himself, Sousuke was among the last category.

Not that he would admit it aloud, there would be no end to Kuroo’s teasing. It was already bad enough lately since he caught him staring at his body so no need to add more fuel to that guy’s ego. Sousuke was certain that this damn catboy was taking those poses on purpose whenever he was enjoying the sunshine on the balcony.

Their masters were neighbors so they quickly noticed how they both had adopted one of those hybrids animal-human and bonded over that, quickly becoming friends. Daichi Sawamura was his master and made sure to treat him well, raising him properly without spoiling him too much like Kuroo’s master seemed to be doing judging by his attitude.

Daichi’s reprimanded face might be the worst for others yet Sousuke despised his disheartened one more than anything so he would do everything to please him. His master, however, always got the impression that he was lonely whenever he left for work –though it was not the case.

Sousuke simply couldn’t stand the thoughts of being abandoned again so of course there was always an unconscious fear that Daichi would leave him too one day. Yet, he knew better and whenever his master came home, he made sure to spoil him with dinner already prepared and licking all over his face affectionately. Sousuke had faith he wouldn’t be abandoned alone again, especially upon gazing at Daichi’s face full of joy whenever they played together.

Nonetheless, Daichi and Kuroo’s master, a certain Makoto Tachibana had an idea. They offered to have their pets meeting and hopefully they would keep each other’s company during their work time. Sousuke was still young upon their first meeting. Kuroo was already taller than him but also older although he would quickly catch up as he aged differently from cats.

That first contact had been nicer than he expected.

He received lots of pats and Makoto was so nice to him –not that he cared much about the catboy since Daichi did warn him beforehand to be a good boy. As Daichi rarely had to request for a favor, this meant it was important so Sousuke was indeed at his best behavior that day. No excessive play or hunting that cat no matter how tempting it was! That cat tail was definitely testing his patience in fact but he did good resisting it!

It had been deemed a success too from their masters who ended up having one of their pets stay at the other’s place during their work time depending on who had to leave first.

That day Makoto was the one to drop Kuroo at Daichi’s place. Sousuke was still sleeping when it happened although his ears did prick up towards the noises. It was not something out of the ordinary so he didn’t wake up. Judging by the heavyweight on top of him, Kuroo decided he needed another nap as well.

With age, he got used to Kuroo being physically close to him. Apparently, his fur was “the best cushion” from what the catboy told him one day. It was a nice body heat for Sousuke as well so he didn’t mind it much either, he wasn’t too heavy as he only grew in height and nothing in weight despite everything he ate.

When Sousuke heard Daichi leaving soon afterward, this was then he left his bed. He quickly ran up to the doorstep as soon as he heard the characteristic sounds of someone putting on their shoes.

“Ah sorry did I wake you up, Sou?” Daichi asked, swiftly entering back to ruffle his hair, it must still be early. Sousuke shook his head, hating the guilt in those warm brown eyes as he leaned over. He was taller than his master now so it was possible for him to stroke his hair with his head lowered.

“Be nice to Tetsu, I might be home later than usual today so Tachibana and he would keep you company alright?”

Sousuke made a face although he couldn’t complain since working was also for his sake, to buy his food and toys. It was his duty to support Daichi by making sure he wouldn’t worry much about him. So, he nodded and smiled softly at his master.

“Take care of yourself, Dai.”

Daichi smiled once more and pressed a kiss on his forehead before leaving for real this time.

As soon as the door closed, Sousuke looked out for his friend. Kuroo must be up too since he was nowhere to be found in his room. Sniffing once, he could tell he was still in the house though. His ears moved instinctively then when he heard Kuroo’s footsteps in the kitchen and the fridge opening. Was he already hungry? Makoto made sure to give food for Kuroo’s needs and the same was done by Daichi. Makoto always had his favorite food ready too, buying extras for him despite Kuroo’s warnings about spoiling Sousuke.

Clearly, Kuroo didn’t deserve such a good master.

“That’s my jacket.” Sousuke stared at the catboy deadpanned.

Kuroo was already drinking milk from the box, not even taking out a bowl for it. What if he got his cloth dirty? This cat had no manners for god’s sake!

“Oh, that? I just found it on the ground, didn’t have your name on it and I was cold.” Kuroo lazily gripped at the zipper to bring it higher up as if pretending he would be freezing without it. Although it was indeed cold outside, the heater was making sure they wouldn’t be feeling it. Yet he was used to Kuroo being sensitive to cold by now.

Sousuke wanted to groan how there was still a bit of his fur on the cloth but pointing it out would result in having more unnecessary thoughts like the fact that he enjoyed this sight –for Kuroo to be wearing something that was his as if he had claimed him. He was having his odor too.

This was bad and that cheeky brat had apparently no idea what it was doing to him.

“You know this is mine, come on give it back.” Sousuke sighed and tried to reach out for Kuroo’s arm but he quickly slid to the side in an efficient dodge. Sousuke’s ears stilled while his tail was very active behind him. He was attentive to every move, ready to strike at the perfect occasion.

“You have lots of other jackets, you can leave that one to me.” Kuroo pointed at his room where more similar clothes could be found indeed. Yet, at that moment, Sousuke desired that one Kuroo was wearing. That one was extra soft and would smell of Kuroo right now. He needed it! Plus, he couldn’t back out from such an affront.

“If you love it that much why don’t you ask Makoto to buy you one too?” Sousuke hushed as he hated the way Kuroo’s tail was rising his attention by swaying slowly from one side to another in a hypnotizing way.

“Where would be the fun of stealing your clothes then~” Kuroo teased as he snuggled more into the raised collar. The box of milk was now on the counter so he could attack without any risks yet he was frozen by this sight.

Sousuke felt all the blood rushing to his lower region, heading straight to darker intention. Waiting more would be bad for his heart and body so he rushed his strike. Sousuke’s arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, holding him tightly. There would be no escape despite how lithe he could be.

Kuroo tried to wiggle out, hating to be trapped but it was useless. Even if he was taller than Sousuke, there was no way he could win against those muscled arms. So instead Kuroo pressed his hands onto his chest. They moved upside down, making sure to fondle Sousuke’s chest in a not so subtle way.

“Give it back.” Sousuke groaned as he glared at Kuroo’s face.

By no means, he could hide the effects this proximity, these touches and Kuroo’s infuriating sly grin had on him nonetheless. His cheeks tainted in red far too fast for his pleasure and his stomach was feeling weird. But then he kept his serious face as there would be nothing more exciting for Kuroo if he spotted weakness.

“Take it back yourself, puppy~” Kuroo muttered seductively, the innuendo not even well hidden.

Sousuke growled but took that advice. Kuroo was all talk most of the time. He was taken aback and burnt himself whenever things didn’t go his way –like that time he challenged Sousuke on who could jump the furthest. Even if Kuroo won, he ended up jumping straight into a puddle. Sousuke grinned at the memory and leaned forward.

As expected, the kiss took Kuroo by surprise and gave enough time to take his jacket off from the catboy. Sousuke didn’t have to think much about it, this was just to get his cloth back –nothing more. Yet the blushing from Kuroo’s face and the way his eyes were wide opened in shock prompted him to feel guilty. Maybe he should have used strength to take it back instead of playing Kuroo’s game.

No, no, no.

It was his fault first!

Sousuke wouldn’t fall for that trick, Kuroo was the one responsible for pushing him into doing this. Not that kisses mattered, it wasn’t like he marked him physically or bit him for instance. It wouldn’t be giving away his true feelings.

“Wh-What was that for?” Kuroo stuttered as he pushed him away. Now that his hands were holding his jacket, it was easier to free himself.

“You should have given it back to me. This is just a useful tactic.” Sousuke groaned.

He passed his arms through the sleeves to wear it. As expected, it smelled of Kuroo, even had his fur on it too. This was a bad idea and actually, he didn’t want to wear it this soon. However, it would look like he was lying if he didn’t put it on immediately after.

“You didn’t have to go that far!” Kuroo hissed as he stomped out of the kitchen into the living room.

Sousuke followed him promptly although Kuroo’s tail was clearly swinging in annoyance. He pretended he was only making sure the catboy didn’t destroy any of Daichi’s furniture. It had happened while they played together once younger. Kuroo’s claws had torn down one of the couches in an instinctive reflex. Makoto had been apologizing for weeks after this and even managed to have Kuroo asked for forgiveness as well –such a rare and incredulous sight from his perspective.

In the end, there was a scratching post bought by Makoto in their living room. Yet, Kuroo didn’t go there to let out his build-up frustrations. No, he simply snuggled into the blankets on that infamous couch that became Kuroo’s territory in Daichi’s apartment. As soon as Sousuke tried to sit on it, he was kicked out.

“Leave me alone.” Kuroo grumbled under the covers.

This was when Sousuke realized he might have gone too far. Even if Kuroo was infuriating, there was always good intent underneath. He always meant well deep down, only desiring to stir up others before melting that annoying façade to something more… intimate?

Sousuke wasn’t sure though. He had only witnessed this behavior in Kuroo whenever he was with Makoto. He would have all his defense down as soon as his master was stroking his hair or belly. There would be no sly grins nor teasing in these moments. Regardless of how close they got, Sousuke had yet to see this occurred with him.

Right now, Kuroo was defensive. No matter how many minutes –which felt like an eternity in this heavy atmosphere— the catboy didn’t leave the blankets. The movements indicating Kuroo’s breathing were not yet even, showing he wasn’t sleeping.

This made it even more awkward as Sousuke stayed on the ground by the couch waiting for Kuroo to finally accept him back.

“Sorry.” Sousuke whispered dejectedly after a while, hoping to get a reaction from the other. He didn’t want to apologize as he couldn’t understand why he was the one who was supposed to do it –but then if Kuroo finally got back to his old self that would be good. He would apologize in a heartbeat if they could at last play or cuddle under those sheets together afterward.

“You have no idea…” Kuroo muttered as he was gripping the blankets tighter. The rest of the sentence was muffled and despite Sousuke’s perfect hearing, he couldn’t make the words out of it.

Sousuke’s stomach started to grumble, clearly hungry after a while.

“Come out, you must be hungry too.” He tried out this time using food as a prospect.

“I’m not hungry.”

Sousuke blinked incredulously, **Kuroo** was not hungry?!

Clearly things were worse than he expected if this was the case. Sousuke walked to the kitchen to pick up some of the food he had prepared yesterday night and warmed it up in the microwave. He took out Kuroo’s favorite canned fish that Daichi ended up buying for him. His master was also liking Kuroo a lot, after all, spoiling him maybe as much as Makoto would. But then, the catboy was always acting so nice and respectful to humans it seemed.

Guess he was the only one who Kuroo ended up acting this way with. That fact hurt him more than he would have thought so, and to be displeased by that was even more infuriating. Why did he have to be infatuated with such an idiot cat?!

Sousuke walked back into the living room while his own food was getting ready, hopeful with his new plan.

The smell was good, it had his tail wigging impatiently as he got closer to the couch. The blankets had moved slightly during his trip to the kitchen, letting this mess of bed hair made an appearance. Yet usually, Kuroo would already be devouring the food as soon as he opened it. He should have also heard that distinctive sound however, he was still hiding.

“Come on Kuroo it’s your favorite, mackerel.” Sousuke started but got no reaction so he continued. “Dai bought it especially for you, don’t be difficult and eat it for his sake!”

Kuroo groaned then as he pushed away from the blankets. In that instant, Sousuke didn’t know what changed his mind, whether it be food or at the prospect of pleasing Daichi. It had been years, almost as soon as they met, that Sousuke realized how much Kuroo was loving his master. Well, Daichi was the best so it wasn’t surprising but, in the end, Sousuke was left not being good enough. Kuroo quickly grabbed the can from his hands taking advantage of him being deep in thoughts.

At least, Daichi being mentioned still did the trick. Sousuke couldn’t fathom that competing with his master was a lost battle yet.

“I’m not difficult! You’re the one that is…” Kuroo was eating and this was all that mattered to Sousuke to smile up at him.

Kuroo had come out of the blanket, so all was good right? They were back to normal bickering about the same things. Sousuke’s mood improved immediately when he heard the beeping of the microwave signifying his own food was ready. He rushed to take it out before returning by Kuroo’s side. He sat on the couch this time and ate happily.

Sousuke already forgot about the incident, thinking it was all good then.

However, when Makoto entered the apartment a few hours later, he found them in a heated argument.

“—This has a different meaning in cat-people!”

“Huh? You guys keep toileting each other, how is that different from a kiss?”

“We aren’t as savage as you dog-people!”

“What is going on?” Makoto worried as he got closer to the room where the quarrel was taking place, Sousuke’s room. He was panicked to hear them fighting, thankfully the pets were far away from each other clearly only arguing with words and not yet physically.

It was only when he appeared by the bedroom door that they even seemed to realize he was there. Kuroo immediately moved to his side while Sousuke stayed motionless, his ears instinctively low. He was feeling guilty from being caught but was still standing tall and not hiding.

It wasn’t his fault!

“Mako! I’ve missed you…” Kuroo purred into his neck as he hugged him tightly. Makoto chuckled and patted his back softly. His cat was taller than him yet still searched for the safety of his warmth.

“What happened between you and Sousuke?” Makoto asked once more, decided to not let that matter go since something like that could not be brushed aside. For the arrangement to continue, the two pets had to get well with each other ultimately.

“He’s been like this all day…” Sousuke sighed when Kuroo refused to answer. This got the cat to hiss back in retaliation.

“You’re the one who kissed me out of nowhere!”

“To get my jacket back, yeah.” Sousuke countered as he pointed out at the now discarded cloth on the ground.

“You kissed Tetsu?” Makoto wondered incredulously as he observed the two of them. They both seemed to remember that moment due to their similar reaction of being all flustered.

“He stole my jacket and didn’t want to give it back so I surprised him that’s all…” Sousuke mumbled, looking away from them though as his shoulders finally started to lower. He was expecting to be reprimanded now that a human was in the room, especially Kuroo’s master. Makoto was obviously going to pick his cat’s side and not see his side of the story.

“You can have used another method!” Kuroo protested before turning to Makoto, asking for help from his master.

“Don’t go too hard on him, Tetsu, he is still young.” Makoto smiled, petting Kuroo. He walked towards the bed and sat with his cat before his other hand reached for Sousuke to also move closer. “He doesn’t understand what a kiss is yet.”

“He isn’t that young! I have heard him howling at night after he smelled a female in heat!” Kuroo pointed fingers at Sousuke who stopped in his tracks, getting redder at each insinuation.

“This! This is different! I can’t help that!” Sousuke defended himself. He had already been reprimanded enough by Daichi after that night.

“Then why did you choose to kiss Tetsu knowing this could have a deeper meaning for him?” Makoto was blushing, hopelessly trying to get back on tracks to the main issue instead of things like heats.

Despite Kuroo’s protests about how it was a low tactic used by his “eternal rivals” as he used to call dogs and hybrids, Makoto could notice how his catboy was actually getting more and more embarrassed by Sousuke’s reaction.

He was looking guilty, staring down at the ground, his tail hiding between his two feet and finally his ears down. His face was getting redder and redder as apparently, he found the answer. Or maybe he knew it all along but was put on the spot to be vocal about it only now. It was much more complicated than what Kuroo insinuated and he seemed to also have caught on that.

Makoto’s smile grew genuinely. He definitely did not expect this outcome when he and Daichi came up with this idea of having their hybrid pets meet.

“This is…” Sousuke mumbled trying to find his words but none seemed to come.

Makoto would need to talk about that new development with Sousuke’s master but for now, they both needed to realize one another’s feelings run deeper than friendship. Maybe it was because he was not directly concerned that he was able to tell they were both loving one another. Or maybe they were still a bit too young for love? Reacting to heats from females was from their instincts but this— this was a lot more complex even to human beings.

“I’ll leave you two a moment alone.” Makoto said before chuckling at how both Kuroo and Sousuke gripped his arms preventing him from actually moving. Both their eyes were pleading him to stay and how could he resist their faces?

“Alright, alright… But you better make up with each other or else we won’t let you by yourselves during our works’ shifts.” Makoto warned as he patted both their heads being trapped between those two big idiots.

“We will.” Sousuke muttered before Kuroo nodded.

There were still fears in talking about whatever they were feeling but even a bigger one to be left alone. They didn’t want to lose one another and this was obvious. Makoto smiled brightly at that adorable thought.

“They WHAT?” Daichi groaned before listening more to whoever the caller was. Hajime had turned around at the loud desperate shout and had been ready to cancel all their plans after work judging how serious this seemed to be.

Hajime couldn’t hear more of the conversations as Daichi continued in a much-restricted voice and from a distance. There weren’t many people left in the police station so it wasn’t like many would be listening to Daichi. As Hajime had already changed into his civilian clothes, he was actually waiting for Daichi to be done before they could leave together to that restaurant which they mentioned a few months ago.

However, that phone call seemed to be having different plans for them.

“Sorry…” Daichi walked back closer to him once it was over, his phone still in his hand.

“Is everything alright?” He asked although this definitely didn’t seem to be the case. He might be going over his boundaries to be inquiring more details. Yet, if he could help Daichi solve whatever had occurred, Hajime wouldn’t be hesitating a second about canceling that date.

“Yeah… It’s just Sou and Kuroo had a fight.” Daichi sighed as he cleared his stuff on the desk. Finishing what he had been doing before that phone call interrupted them although his mind was clearly wandering on what he just learned.

“A fight? That’s surprising. I thought they were on good terms, no?” Hajime asked as he could remember Daichi’s dog-hybrid pet and the way he talked in fairy good terms about his cat companion. Well, most of the time Sousuke was complaining about that Kuroo but his tail was telling another story, betraying him by giving away his real feelings.

“Well, not really a fight… Makoto is the one who called me just now, he said he found them fighting –not physically but they were arguing a lot.” Daichi explained.

“I see, do you want to cancel tonight to go back home early?” Hajime offered and he hated seeing the way Daichi’s eyes looked guilty at him. He didn’t have to feel responsible.

“Makoto mentioned he had the situation under control but with these two we never know… I will pay the fees for the cancellation.” Daichi quickly added as he stood back up.

“No need to, it’s okay I understand. We will go out another night don’t worry.” Hajime smiled as he ruffled through Daichi’s short hair before quickly pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Sousuke’s wellbeing is more important. I also care about him.”

“I’m too lucky to have you.” Daichi sighed pleasantly at the affection. He hurried with his boyfriend by his side to head home. Maybe having Hajime would help ease the tensions at home since they knew how much Sousuke was loving him.

Although Daichi had yet to break the news about their actual relationship to Sousuke, he was confident it would go smoother than if it was anyone else.

“I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san, Daichi for ruining your date.” Makoto whispered upon their entrances in the apartment.

Yet, Sousuke had picked up the noises as he rushed to the doorstep to welcome his master leaving Kuroo behind without hesitation. He didn’t care much about what was actually said though since this new familiar odor had taken all his attention.

“Iwa!” Sousuke barked, beaming as he hugged –or more like trapped the other man along with his master in his arms.

Iwaizumi was one of Daichi’s coworkers and friends but most importantly, he was such a good caretaker for him! He would often take Sousuke to the park, playing with him since he joined this household. Back then, Iwaizumi’s name had been too hard to pronounce hence the nickname and he ended up sticking with it even now.

“Hey Sousuke, how are you? Sorry for the intrusion.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he patted Sousuke’s hair despite their height differences.

“I’m good! Are you going to stay for dinner? I thought you were going to be home later, did something happen, Dai?” Sousuke blinked at both of them when they both seemed to be interested in something else behind him –as if they didn’t hear him.

“If looks could kill…” Iwaizumi started before moving his hands away from Sousuke, hoping to get some sparing seconds before Kuroo could actually kill him.

Sousuke turned around to indeed notice how a pair of glowing golden eyes were glaring at them from afar in the corridor, half hiding behind the wall. This was the first time he saw that look on his face. Even when he was hunting or serious during their competitions, Kuroo never seemed this… Predatory? Angry? Whatever it was, Sousuke hated that sight.

“Ah I’m sorry, Tetsu, come on say hello!” Makoto tried to get the catboy’s attention to move but it only made him leave the corridor to return lying lazily onto the couch. “I’m sorry about him.” Makoto apologized and Sousuke groaned, he shouldn’t be covering this idiot’s ass! It was Kuroo’s fault for not obeying his master although he was so kind and caring!

“I’ll get him.” Sousuke started ahead of being stopped by his master’s arm. He turned towards him with a puzzled look, unsure of what to do then.

“Let him for now, why don’t you help me make dinner.” Hajime offered after his master set him free.

“You’re staying?” Sousuke asked then, his mood getting better immediately.

“Yeah, if Daichi will have me—”

“Of course, he will!” He decided before he could even check with his master beforehand. There was no way Daichi wouldn’t mind after all.

“You heard him.” Daichi chuckled before turning to Makoto. “Stay with us as well.”

“I don’t want to intrude more—” Makoto started before freezing at Daichi’s face. Sousuke also shuddered at it. He was far too serious and clearly wanted to talk about something important with Makoto. “I guess if you don’t mind…”

“Come on Sou, help me prepare dinner?” Iwaizumi quickly caught Sousuke’s attention with the word ‘dinner’. Since Kuroo and him had fought most of the day, they couldn’t enjoy more than a simple lunch and he was now starving for a proper dinner! Especially if Iwaizumi were going to help him to make it faster. Perhaps he could snatch a treat or two from his master’s friend since he was spoiling him more than Daichi though it was their secret.

Sousuke walked towards the kitchen, his tail betraying his mood throughout the preparations. It dropped at the moment Iwaizumi mentioned Kuroo however.

“What happened between you and Tachibana’s cat?”

“Nothing.” Sousuke snapped, too quickly for it to be the truth.

“Tachibana called Daichi saying you had a fight.”

Sousuke shivered as he could remember that moment since he heard it all despite Makoto going outside pretexting to smoke. But Makoto wasn’t a smoker, he didn’t smell like it either. He was a bad liar and Sousuke ended up listening to the conversation on the doorstep with Kuroo by his side, also worried. They had made what seemed to be a “truce” so that their owners wouldn’t throw them away even if it didn’t resolve everything between them.

“It’s not a fight… Just… Nothing.” Sousuke sighed as he himself couldn’t remember why they had been arguing. It was a mere kiss. Cats people would do that all the time so why was he forbidden into doing this as a surprise attack? This was a simple but efficient tactic!

Even if… deep down, he knew he had been using this opportunity to kiss Kuroo in a not so subtle way. Just to see how it would feel like, they could not blame him for being curious when Kuroo was flirting with him on so many occasions he lost count. He knew it was only to stir him up but… True feelings had ended up emerging from this.

Upon seeing Kuroo’s reaction though, it was clearly unrequited.

“Did you do something that upset Kuroo-kun?” Iwaizumi tried to guess and it was either a lucky guess or Sousuke should stop telling him too much.

He was starting to be scarier than Daichi in getting the truth out of him. There was no need for actual violence, these two were good at getting people to be honest with them which could explain why they were police officers. Sousuke did not want to disappoint them either. Besides, Kuroo was with his master and Daichi so he surely would not be listening to them.

“I did… He had stolen my jacket and I kissed him to get it back… But now it’s all he seems to be thinking about!”

“Unlike you?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and had a grin painted on his face as soon as Sousuke growled.

“Why are you all reprimanding me today?” Sousuke wondered, hating how guilty he was feeling for everyone to be displeased with him for a simple kiss. “I got it! I would not kiss him again...” _I would stop loving him,_ was what he truly meant.

“We’re not angry with you, Sousuke nor asking you to stop kissing him either, just that you need to understand that this is a big deal to be kissed by someone you love even for a hybrid.” Iwaizumi patted his head as he smiled softly, clearly not showing any ounce of annoyance at what he did.

“But—” Sousuke started before blinking at Iwaizumi’s words finally getting to him. “Wait, you misunderstood, he didn’t kiss me back.”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Iwaizumi smirked at him.

How could he think he was safe with Iwa?!

“…No, no, Iwa he doesn’t love me! He wouldn’t have reacted this vigorously against it otherwise. He would have enjoyed it and—” Sousuke stopped himself as he thought about how Kuroo would have definitely kissed him back and more than once if he did. But he did not and that reaction afterward…

There was no need to twist the knife deeper into that fresh wound. It would take longer for it to heal.

“He just seems a bit shy about it. He needs time to understand you meant this kiss and it was not just a tactic to get your jacket back.”

“…”

At Sousuke’s silence, Iwaizumi turned towards him curiously though he kept glancing at the pan just in case.

“…You didn’t tell him that, did you?” Iwaizumi sighed before rubbing his face with one of his hands. A gesture from humans that were conveying their frustration and/or annoyance at something. And in this case, he was the reason for it.

“How could I? He looked so surprised after it.” Sousuke mumbled, trying to defend himself but even he was starting to see just how wrong he had been. If he had been in Kuroo’s shoes, he would have remained still too in spite of how much he actually would have craved to kiss back.

“Well that’s normal after you get kissed out of the blue by someone you love!” Iwaizumi groaned.

“He doesn’t love me!” Sousuke barked back, pissed at having to repeat himself. Even if he was wrong in kissing him, this didn’t change that fact. There was no way he was loving him the same way he did. Kuroo was just a tease and infuriating as always.

“And so, you ended up sulking and fighting with Sou all day?” Daichi tried to cover everything that had happened while he was gone from his tale of the events.

Tetsurou nodded. Finally, someone was going to get impartial and see how he was the victim in here! Though there wasn’t enough attention on his fur, Kuroo was enjoying the way his master was sometimes rubbing their hands on his belly to get him pliant and at ease.

“Why could you not be a bit more honest about how you feel?” Makoto sighed.

This was not the first time he had been told that he should be more opened about his feelings. Tetsurou was used to guard himself this way. If people knew about it, then they could use it against him. Although he was no more a stray, this was hard to move past old habits of self-defense.

However, on that matter, he wasn’t in the wrong!

“How could I?! He kissed me as a tactic!” Tetsurou pointed out what had been bothering him the most.

“Well, you were riling him up, weren’t you?” Daichi guessed that although Tetsurou had made sure to discard that point, it seemed like Sousuke’s master was just too observant to let that slide.

“No wonder Sousuke ended up losing control.” Makoto agreed, not even waiting for his answer, knowing it would be useless for now to dwell more on who was in the wrong.

“It still doesn’t excuse him from kissing me!” Tetsurou mentioned as de facto they were both guilty. This was the least he could do. It was better to have them both at fault than being the sole responsible.

“Do you love Sou, Kuroo?” Daichi questioned him out of nowhere. He had not been expecting that question, so he checked nervously at the kitchen entrance.

What if Sousuke was listening to them?!

“Ah don’t worry, when Hajime is here, Sou is only focused on him.” Daichi chuckled as he seemed to be understanding him and his fears.

But at the mention of that guy’s name who had his hands all over Sousuke, leaving his scent on him was making him hiss. Tetsurou was usually not caring about other humans patting Sousuke which seemed to look uneasy at praises or attention from others but his master’s. That always made Tetsurou’s heart stop beating seeing this bashful sight on his face. Yet with that guy! That Hajime, Sousuke was totally letting himself defenseless.

It was his duty to look after Sousuke whenever that dumb puppy was too careless!

This was why he had an urge to hurt that stranger, to take those arms no matter how stronger they might be away from Sousuke. It was the first time Kuroo had ever seen that Hajime and he was already such a big threat—

“Tetsu, Iwaizumi-san is Daichi’s boyfriend. There’s no need to be jealous.” Makoto panicked as he could remember that face from other occasions, especially whenever someone was too close to him.

“Huh?” Tetsurou blinked at his master before staring at Daichi who turned slightly redder. How unexpected.

“Don’t mention it to Sou, I haven’t told him yet. Our relationship is still fairly new and I’m scared he would think I’m replacing him with Hajime.” Daichi explained to a speechless Tetsurou.

So that guy was simply Daichi’s boyfriend? It wasn’t someone who would try to keep Sousuke away from him?

“I’m sure he would be overjoyed at the news, Sawamura-san.” Makoto commented, smiling brightly and Tetsurou ended up nodding.

“You should tell him tonight.” He added.

“You just want Sou to know Hajime isn’t single, don’t you Kuroo?” Daichi smirked seeing right through his plan. He laughed at how Tetsurou looked then. Damn Sousuke’s master for being too clever.

“I’m sorry…” Makoto apologized in his stance.

“No need. I’m glad you feel that way about Sou, Kuroo.” Daichi uttered and those words did lift some of the burdens off, he didn’t even realize, were in his heart.

So, he had Sousuke’s master benediction and that guy who he thought would be a rival turned out to not be. There seemed to be no more clouds on the horizons for him to confess in fact. If not for his complete fear of being rejected and the way Sousuke treated that kiss as something that did not mean anything.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you but he doesn’t feel that way, Daichi.” Tetsurou snuggled against his master’s arm, hating to be reminded of the moment Sousuke called that kiss “an efficient tactic” to get his jacket back. This was when their argument had started again earlier.

“He does,” Daichi mentioned. However ahead of Tetsurou asking if this was true, if this was something they had talked about, Daichi added more to crumble his too excited face into the harsh reality. “I think.”

“Ah, don’t worry, Tetsu! I am sure Sousuke loves you too.” Makoto exclaimed before he could let his catboy depress over uncertainties.

“I’m not confessing on maybes… I have to—” Tetsurou muttered before freezing at Sousuke and that guy—Hajime showing up again from the kitchen with plates and glasses.

“Dinner is almost ready.” Sousuke called out, his tail waving too quickly. Damn this big aloof puppy for genuinely looking more excited at food than anything else in the world.

“Let me help you.” Daichi smiled, standing up and helping them prepare the table for dinner.

He threw knowingly glances towards his and Sousuke’s directions and Tetsurou hated how their masters were now aware of his feelings. It would have been best to lie to them –not that he thought he could do it well judging how observant they were.

As Daichi had ‘offered’, Makoto and him ended up staying later than usual for dinner. Well, the next day his master wasn’t working so it didn’t matter much. However, Tetsurou was getting dozy, he barely had enough naps throughout that day. He was nodding off throughout the dinner, resulting in few chuckles from the humans.

Afterward, he was allowed to rest a bit and snuggled against that comfortable warmth on the couch while the humans were busy tidying behind. With his ears turned towards them, the catboy was still following their moves just in case to not be caught in a surprise attack.

“I’m sorry.” His pillow mumbled, catching his ears’ interest.

It was then that Tetsurou noticed it was Sousuke and not some new amazing furniture bought for him by Daichi. The smell should have been a giveaway but everything in here had that smoothing and delicious scent. This explained nonetheless why this place was safe, cozy and comfortable –almost like home…

It was all Tetsurou cared about as he yawned and leaned even more onto Sousuke. He was too exhausted to care about their physical proximity or their past argument.

“Don’t do it again if you don’t mean it…” Tetsurou mumbled before closing his eyes. It was not the right moment to be having _that talk_ yet.

Something brushed his hair slowly, Sousuke’s hand most likely. It was barely a caress judging how light it was yet enough to have all his hair raising up in reaction. Instead of moving away, Tetsurou indulged in it by leaning onto it. Unconsciously, he started purring to relax some more under those hands.

“Is it alright then if I do it again when meaning it?”

“Mmm yeah…”

This hand was stroking his ear in all the right ways, rendering him defenseless. At this moment, Tetsurou didn’t even grasp what he was agreeing to. He might have agreed to anything really when being in such a blissful state. Sousuke’s warmth was like being at home. Soon after, he was out of exhaustion, not even waking up when Makoto carried him back to their place.

“You said I could kiss you when I meant it!”

“When?!”

Sousuke groaned as he lost hope with the way Kuroo was apparently not remembering their discussion the night before and ended up biting his favorite toy Makoto bought for him out of frustration. This catboy was the worst. Sousuke had thought that finally, they were able to get to the bottom of their arguments by accepting this kind of attention when meaning it yet it seemed to have been another trick from that damn infuriating cat!

“Wait… You mean it…? That kiss…” Kuroo mumbled, his palms still pressed onto his lips realizing only now what he previously argued with.

“Yeah? I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise. But you still hit me!” Sousuke pouted as his cheek was reddened but not for the same reason as the other’s ones.

“Sorry.” Kuroo mumbled for once, turning towards him finally to check on the wound. Thankfully he had not used his claws or it would have drawn blood but it was still strong enough to leave marks.

As he reached for Sousuke’s cheek with his tongue next, the chewed whale shark toy ended up falling on the ground from the shock. Before he could even utter something, Kuroo’s look stuck him. His cat ears were lowered as much as possible, the hazel irises gazing anywhere but at him and his whole face apparently set on fire.

Sousuke couldn’t help chuckling then when he noticed Kuroo’s hands were kneading onto the pillow by their sides. It was such a giveaway that this infuriating cat was actually infatuated as much as he was with him.

“So, can I kiss you more without being hit this time?” Sousuke wondered with a cheeky grin, enjoying how for once he wasn’t at the receiving end of being teased.

It quickly backfired when those irises turned into a deeper golden shade and stared finally at him with that sly smirk back on that annoying yet so pretty face.

“Depends on how good you are at it, puppy~”

* * *

**Omake:**

“Sou… Aa—h!” Tetsurou muffled moans were starting to rise in volume no matter how much his face was pressed against the pillow.

His claws were leaving scars on Sousuke’s back enjoying how every single time it dragged out blood, that puppy was arching his body, pressing more if possible, against him. They were glued together. Whenever Sousuke’s body was curving away from him, Tetsurou would be sure to chase after him.

“It hurts!” Sousuke barked, moving away from Tetsurou’s neck after nipping at it.

“Oh, come on…” Tetsurou whined yet his claws did retract a bit back. His face was half pressed against a pillow by his side but at Sousuke’s voice, he shifted away from it to be able to check on his puppy. 

He didn’t want to be responsible for doing something that would make all of this, all their touching stop. Yet he couldn’t help teasing him. No matter how their current relationship evolved, it was still so amusing to rile his boyfriend up. “You’re still a puppy. I thought it would take more than those scratches to—Waa! You!”

“Your fault.” Sousuke mumbled although his hands were apparently not eager to move away from his ass. His grip tightened, getting dangerously close to his tail.

“Sorry, sorry, no wait! Don’t touch—aah…there…” Tetsurou pleaded desperately, knowing exactly what would happen then.

It was too late though. Those hands reached the soft tail, playing with the small parcel of hair that connected it to his lower back. It was one of his most sensitive spots, even Makoto couldn’t brush it. Tetsurou’s body jerked, letting out one of those unusual sounds he kept making whenever Sousuke was pleasing him too much.

“Mmm Tetsu…” Sousuke groaned as he was losing himself as well by rutting against his legs. 

“Sou, _please_ …” Tetsurou begged, loathing how after so much teasing, they were still not reaching to this moment where they were fully connected.

Yet, he was still wearing too many clothes right now for it to happen so Tetsurou tried to take it off in spite of how distracting his puppy was. He didn’t care about tearing them off if he had too since it used to be Sousuke’s clothes. Tetsurou could steal more later on after all.

They were too enamored into one another however to notice the door opening. Sousuke’s ears did twitch but all reasonable senses were gone to the gutter at how amazing and incredibly arousing Tetsurou’s meowls were.

“Aaaah! We’re so sorry to interrupt!” Makoto panicked and escaped the living room to go to the corridor.

At that, they both stopped upon hearing Tetsurou’s master’s voice but remained in that explicit position too shocked to move away from one another.

“Sousuke! Kuroo! Get off that couch!” Daichi ordered although his face was also tainted in red, he remained too frightening to make fun of in that instant.

They didn’t need to be scolded twice as they scrambled off one another and tried to fix their clothes. Sousuke’s shirt had been thrown away so all he could do was sitting on the floor, his face crumbling in guilt. The evidence of what they had been doing obviously blooming all over his naked chest.

There was no way they could pretend to just be “playing”.

“I know we both agreed with your relationship but fucking on the couch is prohibited.” Daichi started after they finally covered themselves and were all sitting in the living room.

“Dai, I’m sorry! Sousuke apologized once more, not daring to look at his master and any human beings actually. Perhaps if he lowered himself enough, he could disappear and they would no longer be angry with him –hating this heavy atmosphere. What if Daichi actually threw him away because of this?!

“Come on, it’s not like Daichi doesn’t fuck on that couch either, right?” Kuroo complained before Sousuke moved away from him, not desiring to be part of his punishment as he would have not dared to utter those kinds of words.

Somehow, either from stupidity or unconsciousness, Kuroo was the only one not intimidated by Sousuke’s master. Daichi was about to argue before Hajime agreed with a nod.

“Yeah.” Sousuke blinked up at that, why would Hajime know something like this that _he_ wasn’t even aware of?

“Hajime!” Daichi groaned, nudging him on the side.

Sousuke was home almost every time… Except whenever Daichi dropped him at Makoto’s place. Did he use this time to have sex? Well, having a hybrid was surely a burden as expected for his master so he could not blame him.

“What? He’s right.” Hajime argued although he noticed Daichi’s attention was no longer on him.

“Too much information…” Makoto mumbled, chuckling a bit to hide his embarrassment.

“Sou?” Daichi asked, catching his pup’s attention. He smiled softly at him trying to soothe any of his doubts and to show that he wasn’t that angry enough to throw him away. Since Kuroo gave away his secret, they would need to have a discussion about his relationship with Hajime but it could wait until they were alone.

“Sorry…” Sousuke couldn’t help muttering again as he leaned into Daichi’s hands when he patted him.

“Just maybe, don’t do those kinds of things when you know we’re going to be back so soon?” Daichi offered with a smile, so soft that he couldn’t help nodding in agreement.

“Then, Sou should stop always turning me on.” Kuroo mentioned, pouting.

Sousuke left Daichi’s hands to face that infuriating cat with a growl. He certainly did not remember the same thing that occurred. “What?! You’re the one who did! Putting my clothes on and then starting to strip!”

“You told me to take them off so of course, I stripped! And you looked like you were the one getting aroused by that!”

“You didn’t have to strip so sensually!”

Among their arguments, Daichi turned towards Makoto with such an expression that it had him gulping. “How much is a castration for hybrids, Makoto?”

At those words, Sousuke and Kuroo stopped bickering immediately, turning pale.

“We’re sorry!!! Please anything but that!” They begged as they had never looked this scared before.


End file.
